User blog:RenKrawler17/Vanguard Comic Universe
Hey Guys, It's been several months, but I'm back. After working on the wiki for a while, life got in the way. I became super busy and soon enough, school started! I was hoping to start some new universes, so throughout my dormant period, I've been brainstorming different ideas. I will continue working on the DC Theatrical Universe, and begin the Marvel Film Universe, but for now, I have decided to start my own comic universe. I spoke with Draft227 about this a few months back, and I'm ready to begin expressing my ideas. I just want to say that there will be adapted characters from the Disney XD show, Lab Rats, so just a heads-up. I'm hoping you'll all read this and comment and give me constructive criticism. Now, enjoy! This universe will be named the Vanguard Comics Universe, meaning that it will be a shared universe, just like Marvel and DC. I have decided that many of these characters will be similar to the ones from Marvel and DC, but with their own ideas (for example, one character will be a billionaire businessman who creates suits to fight, just like Iron-Man and Batman). The universe will have different teams, and you'll find interesting parallels. There will be cool storylines and supporting characters that I'm going to be working on. But these characters are pretty much my own, so don't use them without my permission, please: The main team of this universe (in contrast to the Justice League and Avengers) will be the Lionhearts, a group of super-heroes assembled by Vincent Carter (parallel to Nick Fury and Amanda Waller), the director of an organization based on the supernatural, A.R.C.A.N.E (parallel to S.H.I.E.L.D and A.R.G.U.S). The main catchphrase of the Avengers is: "Avengers Assemble!" while the JLA say: "Justice League, Unite!" Our heroes in the Vanguard Universe say; "Lionhearts, Unify!" In this world, a billionaire genius named Donald Davenport has created a group of bionic superhumans, who he trains on a remote island. This Davenport is kind of like Professor X in terms of personality. He has developed a bond with his three original bionic humans, Subject A, B, and C (Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport, whose superhero names are Blastforce, Miss Vortex, and Psionix, respectively). He has a step-son, Leo Dooley, who found the island and has become their tech and mission specialist. But Donald's brother, Douglas, is jealous of his brother and has created androids with powers similar to the bionic superhumans. There are other people who have it out for the bionic superhumans, too, so Leo decides to help Adam, Bree, and Chase fight these enemies. This team will be called the Bionic Warriors, and they'll be similar to the Fantastic Four. The bionic superhumans as a whole are parallel to mutants, Inhumans, and meta-humans. Other beings that aren't bionic are refered to as ultra-humans, having great powers. The following are the original team of the Lionhearts: Infusion (similar to Superman and Captain America) Cyber Knight (similar to Iron Man and Batman) Hybrid (similar to Wonder Woman, Shazam, and Thor) Black Eagle (similar to Black Panther, Spider-Man, Hawkman, and Batman) Astral (similar to Green Lantern and Thor) Turbo Bolt (similar to Quicksilver and The Flash) Neith (similar to Green Arrow and Hawkeye) Infusion, Cyber Knight, and Hybrid are the Vanguard Triad (like DC's Trinity and Marvel's Civil War Black Panther, Iron Man, and Captain America), but they have a big battle that brings them together at the end (more on that later). Black Eagle is the most popular Vanguard superhero, like Batman and Spider-Man. There'll also be an Ultra-Human Registration Act, like in Marvel. For now, this is all. I have more ideas that I will post after, such as some other teams and info about these characters. Category:Blog posts